sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Juno (SMCU)
Sailor Juno '''is one of the members of the Sailor Crusaders, along with Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Ceres. Her civilian identity is '''Jun Jun. Profile Appearance Sailor Juno has green hair, green eyes and light skin. Her hair is divided into three sections by brown braids. Her sailor outfit color is green; she has a brown bow on her chest and a white bow on her skirt. She has eternal Sailor Senshi gloves and boots. Her tiara has a green star in the center and a star brooch on her bow. Biography First Sailor Crusade In the First Sailor Crusade that happened millennia ago, Sailor Juno and her sisters served as the faithful guardians of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the Milky Way, Sailor Galaxia. Along with many other Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way, they fought in the war that led to their eventual naming as Sailor Crusaders. The battle finally ended when Galaxia sealed her eternal enemy Chaos into the only one place where no one would be able to free it: inside herself. Thousands of years later, Chaos began to corrupt Galaxia’s soul, resulting in her releasing her own soul, her star seed, into space where it would be untainted by Chaos. When Ceres and the Crusaders discover that Galaxia had become soulless, they decided to go into exile. Death Busters Arc While on exile on planet Earth, Jun Jun and her team mates first met Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) in 2016, at a night club where a concert held by Mimi Hanyuu is held. They discover that Mimi is using her concert to drain energy from the audience. Later that morning, Jun Jun and the Crusaders are informed by Sailor Jupiter that Mimi Hanyuu is in fact Mimete, a member of the Five Witches. Sailor Crusade Sailor Galaxia offers the Senshi the choice of working for her after giving up their Star Seeds; the Outer Senshi are offended by the offer, but the Sailor Crusaders accept, as they were formerly affiliated with Galaxia during the First Sailor Crusade. Sailor Galaxia removes the Star Seeds of the Crusaders, and golden bracelets appear on their wrists. As their first task, the Crusaders remove the Star Seeds of their former allies as the Outer Senshi just stand there, refusing to fight. The Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon arrive at Sailor Galaxia's throne room and found out that the four Sailor Crusaders have joined forces with Galaxia and are stunned. At Sailor Galaxia's order, the Crusaders prepare to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed. The Starlights fight back, but they are overpowered. Sailor Galaxia then orders the Crusaders to take the Starlights’ Star Seeds, but instead, they abruptly turn and use the bolts from their bracelets to attack Sailor Galaxia. When she is struck, however, no Star Seed appears, and the four Senshi are stunned. Sailor Galaxia observes that she has never seen Senshi able to resist her control, and congratulates them on their plan, but then takes their bracelets away, causing the Crusaders to fade and die. After Sailor Galaxia is purified from Chaos, she with the help of Sailor Chibi Moon revived all the fallen Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Juno, by returning their Star Seeds. Powers * Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss - performed with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Crusader Asteroid Arrow - performed as a group. The Crusaders generate and launch an arrow-shaped energy beam. Trivia * Like the other Crusaders, Sailor Juno′s personality in this adaptation is similar to the Outer Senshi in the anime. * Sailor Juno’s birthdate, December 19, is inspired by Moonie Marvel Megaman’s fan works on the series. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Asteroid Senshi Category:Sailor Crusaders (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Amazoness Quartet Category:Sagittarius Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War